Monopoly
by XxAzn HomiexX
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are the CEO's of the two top banks in japan. They both want a monopoly and poor Kagura's stuck in the middle. Pairings are Inukag, Mirsan, and SesshyxKagura. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Yo's peoples this is my new story monopoly. I thought of it after I played a looooooooooooooooooooong game monopoly. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or shonen jump please don't rub it in.

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

Kags POV

Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 25 years old, have black hair and brown eyes. I'm the CEO of the top buissness compony in the world, Higurashi Co. So original isn't it. My family has been in the buissness for many years and now it's my turn to run it. My buissness is second to no one,but unfortunaely for me I'm tied for the top. Only one other corporation is as good as mine and that is Tashio Co. Another original name. Don't ya just love sarcasm. Anyway Tashio co. is run by a half-wit,no-good,son of a-sorry got lost for a second,otherwise known as Inuyasha Tashio. Oh how I hate that man. He's so arrogant, cocky and annoying. If it weren't for his brother ,Sesshoumaru, and his father,Hiro their company would be ruined. You see Sesshomaru is the brains of the corporation. He tells Inuyasha what to buy and where to buy it. Hiro pays for enerything and inuyasha,well Inuyasha is just there. The only reason that idiot is in charge is beacuse he knows how to talk to people and eveyone else just doesn't want the job. So you see he's really nothing at all, just a little rich boy leeching of his family's money and occasionly sleep with his secrtery. No I'm not some stalker it's just that my friend who works there as a gopher saw him in the act. How they got to the top I'll never know, but with my next deal they'll be nothin, but dust.

Sango POV

Hi I'm Sango and I'm an alcoholic. Just messin with ya. I'm 26 and the co CEO of Higurashi co. and alcohol free. Kagome's my best friend and I've know her since elementary. People say I'm hot tempered and violent, but those idots haven't seen Kagome when she's really pissed off. One word scary. Me, Hana and Kagome are the people who run this joint, but kags is the head of this operation. We are all best friend and we all **hate Tashio co.** for our sperate reasons. Kagome hates Inuyasha, but he's cool with me. We were good friends in high school, but who really gets under my skin is Miroku Hoshi. Ohh that man, I swear I'm gonna hit him with my car one day. I have very good lawyers so I'm in no trouble. He is such a perv. He wanted the dress code to only let the girls wear minnie skirts! Minnie Skirts! It doesn't even matter if I don't work there, but to discrace women like that is just wrong! It's good Sesshomaru didn't allow it. great now I'm mad all over again! Did I even mention that he grabbs my ass every time I go over there for a buisness meetings! Oh how I lothe that man. Now I gotta burn off some steam. to the gym!

Inuyasha POV

Sups! The names Inuyasha Tashio. Yes ladies and gentelmen THE Inuyasha Tashio. Before I tell ya to scram I'll tell you a little about myself. I'm 25 and the CEO of Tashio co. It's the best buisness there is, but somebody thinks that Higurashi co. is as good as us. Keh, as if. Their CEO is Kagome Higurashi. She is sooo hot, but hates my gut for reasons unknown to me. She called me a manwhore, but I've only slept with like 5 of my secretaries. I know people who sleep with 10 plus a hooker. So If you ask me I'm pretty desent. I'm gonna make her mine though. Once she sees how great I am which she will with this next deal I got.

Kagura POV

Um, hi I'm Kagura Kazeyo. I run the only comic industry in this side of Japan. I'm just a regular girl who has phyco brother and runs a big comic industry. Nothing special right? Anyways, I'm 28 and the comic industry is called shonen jump and is the only branch out here. The big wigs in Tokyo don't really care about this place so it's mine so long as 15 percent of profits goes to them. I can sell this place to whoever I want so long as the old farts in Tokyo keep getting there money. I have a really big problem right now though. Since I'm the only shonen jump for miles people have been trying to get me in there buisnessfor years to gain a monopoly. I've been able to handle it untill now. Two of the biggest banks want it for their monoploly and hear the don't take no as an answer. Who do I go with? Oh I'm so confused. Someone please help me!

* * *

Oh poor Kagura. What will she do? Who will she go with? Well frankly I don't know, but mabey after a series of chapters I'll figure something out. Hope you liked it! Please review! Anything else?

Jaden: Nope I think thats it.

Angie:Good. Wait a minute why are you here your supposed to be in my other story.

Jaden:Well I was bored so I came over.

Angie: Well okay, but I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Alexis: Ya! You have to apologize for it being so short!

Angie: Oh yeah! Sorry peoples 'bout how short it is. Promise the next one's gonna be longer.

Everyone: BYES!


	2. Meetings in hell pt1

Okay people here's the next chapter for monopoly: Meetings in hell pt.1!,but you probably already knew that. So please, on to the story.

Rumiko Takashi: What about the disclaimer Angie

Me: Oh yeah hehe...do I have to.

RT: Last time I checked I had ownership and not you. But if you don't want to thats okay.

Me: Really so does that mean I get to own some of it?

RT: No that means I'm gonna call my lawyers and sue you.

Me: But I don't have enough money to pay for it! Fine, I'll do the damn disclaimer.

RT: Whatch your language young lady.

Me:Whatever lets just get this over with. I Angie AKA insanlynuts don't -sniffels- own inuyasha. WAHHHHHHHH! Are you happy now Takashi-sama! Are you happy now!-goes and cries in corner-

RT: yes, yes I am thank you for asking. Now to all you reviewers I think its time you to read the story. Please R& R the author would appreciate it.

* * *

-action- 

'thought'(not like much of thats gonna be happening in this story)

Monopoly chapter 2:

Meetings in hell pt.1

Kagura POV

"What you gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your-"

-Wham!-

"Why the hell is that my alarm! I hate that song!"I yelled as I woke up to the annoying song.

"I'm really gonna have to change that one day. Well I guess its time to get up,but first lets see whats happening today."I said as I walked up to my calender

"Oh its nothing just having a trampoline and a half pipe installed in the break room and meetings with Higurashi and Tashio co at 10:00 and 12:00. Okay then I think I'm gonna get a muffin...wait a meeting with Higurashi and Tashio! I completely forgot about that!"I shouted as I did a double take at my scheduel.

"Damn now I think I'm gonna need a chocolate muffin and a mocha latte. Well at least I'll have the half pipe and trampo-wait its 9:50! Holy crap I'm gonna be for the Tashio meeting. " I said as I looked at my watch.

'Its time for my late-for-a-meeting-because-of-stupid-alarm-clock plan.' I told my self as grabbed my keys and cellphone and ran out the door into my car in my pj's. I have a room in my office which is like my second home. It has a bed,bathroom that has a shower and sink and clothes in the closet for when this happens which is alot seeing how people wanna come at ridiculous hours of the day. Really, who the hell gets up at 9:00! I'm not even fully awake untill 10:00. The only way I cope is by having my mornings with my best friend, starbucks. Back to the ranting though, how can a person get up before 9:00? the only people I can think off who could do that AND like it are anti-social jackasses with a stick shoved up their ass.

* * *

With Sesshoumaru

"Achoo!" Sesshoumaru sneezed

"Are you okay lord sesshoumaru, mabey a little hay fever sir?" His servant jaken said

"Hn. Mabey."he answered staring out the window

* * *

Back to Kagura 

"Well whatever I'm at the office now." I sighed as parked my car and headed up to my office which was naturally on the top floor still in my pink bunny pjs. I was greeted with many good mornings and a few shouts of 'Your rock Kagura' or 'Your the best!'. What can I say I'm loved and who wouldn't love a boss who puts a trampoline and halfpipe in the breakroom. Well if you don't somethings wrong with you. Anyway, back to my misssion. I'm at my office and its 9:55 so I got 5 minutes to get ready. Lets go!

5 minutes later

"And done! Finish just in time!" I yelled as I looked at the time and saw the elevator open. I sat down to look at the people who had just entered my office. One had long,white hair with to dog ears on his head. He had amber eyes and a playboy smirk on his face. Yep that looks like the infamous Inuyasha Tashio.

Moving on, we have Mr.Anti social robot man with a stick shoved up his ass AKA Sesshoumaru Tashio. Hmm is it just me or do I have the feeling I said this already. You think I'm juging him to soon don't you? Well I just have to show you. Cold eyes and not a trace of a smile. Hair looks abosolutly perfect 'cause he'd probably choose perfecting hair than talk to a person. You don't see normal people look like that do you? Ya I didn't think so. Oh well, lets see what they have to say,but before that I'm going to ask Mr.pretty boy a question that will make it impossible to say he's not what I said above.

"Before I start this meeting gentelmen I'd like to ask Sesshy over there a question."I said pointing to the cold man.

"I'd prefer you adress me a Sesshoumaru Ms.Kazeyo.but you may ask your question." Sesshoumaru said trying to hold back a glare at the nickname he was so mercifuly given.

"Thank you...Sesshy. My question to you is what time did you wake up today and were you okay with the time you woke up."I said with a smirk of my own. Yay! A person I can mess with. So the gods do love me.

"I,Sesshoumaru,woke up at 6:00 this morning."Sesshoumaru said as he glared at me. 6:00? 6:00 in the frikin Morning!

" were you okay with the time you woke" in I said

"no." He stated simply

"Thank god! I thought you'd be on of those cold robot people who, 9 out of 10,are jackasses." I said in my head. Well I thought I said it my head. I hope I said it in my head.

"No I was not happy beacuse I would have liked to have woken up at 5:30. And Ms.Kazeyo I assure you I am not a 'cold robot person' like you think. Nor am I a slacker like you who can't run a buisness if their life depended on it" He said as he threw what I'm sure he thought was a fierce glare at me. But, back to the real dilema at hand, man I was sure I said that in my head! Wait did he insult me? I think he insulted me.I was about to fire back when the phone rang. I answered the phone of course,but I forgot that I left the phone on speaker.

"Moshi-moshi(hello)"I said

"Yeah Kagura, its me Taylor. Well I just wanted to give you a heads up that the Tashio brothers are here. That sesshoumaru's one cold bast-"Taylor started,but I stopped when I figured out what she was going to say.

"Taylor! Stop don't sat anymore. The brothers are already here."I shouted

"Oh okay."She replied

"Yeah well it would be 'cept you were, how can I say this, on speaker" I answered. I looked over to see sesshoumaru's expression. On the outside he looked like he thought nothing of it,but if you looke real close you could see his left eye twitch. Yep that boy is definatley mad.

"You mean..."she asked, fear clearly evident in her voice.

"Yeah he heard you."I answered holding back a laugh. This was just too funny. 'It would be even more funny if it weren't that Tashio's though.' I thought as I remembered why they were here in the first place.

"Oh kami-sama please help me." I heard Taylor whisper

"Well umm,gomen Sesshoumaru-sama and before you do anything rash did I ever tell you how much I love your hair. It's really great and looks so soft! So, yeah...Bye!" Taylor said as she hung up.

"Well that was interesting!"Inuyasha said as he burst out laughing.

"Oh Inuyasha! I completly forgot you were here! I'm sorry."I told him. It was true I forgot he was here, man talk about a bruise to the ego. Sesshy seemmed to find it amusing as well beacuse he cracked a small, tiny, microscopic, smile. Well I guess you could call it a smile. Inuyasha however was not as amused,hmm wonder why.

"Well would you look at that! Sesshy can smile! Well sort of" I said and as soon as it came it went.

"I told you to stop calling me that."Sesshoumaru said.

"Kay sesshy! Anyway back to why were here.Why should I go with you guys?"I said as laughed at Sesshys glare.

"Well you should join us beacuse...were hot and you love one of us."Inuyasha said as he smirked. Oh yeah Inu's here. What did he think I was an idiot. Who would love a robot? Even if that robot had amazing hair I still couldn't love it.

"Inuyasha! Well,thats the second time I forgot you were there. Well anyways, you do have something better to offer beacuse I definately don't love you seeing as I forget your there all the time."I answered

"Well then you love Sesshy!"Inuyasha said not affected at all by what I said. Wait a minute...look hs fist as clenched! He is mad. These brothers are so fun to mess with.

"Inuyasha. Come here I need to tell you something." Sesshoumau tod Inyasha. He came and when Inuyasha was infront of him Sesshy punched him in the face...hard. Poor Inu, I don't think he's gonna make it back up.

"Excuse him,he's an idiot. We will offer you 40 of th profits plus an extra 100,000 on holidays." Sesshoumau said with a serious expression. 'Dang! Thats alot! If it weren't for their personality I woud have said yes right now.' I thought.

"Thats great, but I was wondering, could I,and every one else that works here, call you sesshy when you to visit?" I asked waiting for his answer and,without him knowing, turned on the microphone I had in my office on.

"NO! Most definatelty not! I will not let you discrace my name like that. My name is Sesshoumaru! S-E-S-S-H-O-U-M-A-R-U and am I on speaker Ms.Kazeyo!?! He yelled as I laughed my ass off.

"Please, call me Kagura and yes your on speaker! HAHHA!" I said more like laughed and so did everyone else in my building. Poor Sesshy went red and went over to pick up his still unconcious brother.

"If you decide to go with us please give our office a call. You should already have my number." Sesshoumaru said with his now cherry red face.

"Sure thing. Are you blushing! Thats a little ooc for you huh Sesshy."I said in return he glared at me and left.

"well that wasn't as bad as I thought so lets party in the break room till 12:00!"I said into the microphone and left to go to the breakroom.


	3. Meetings in hell pt2

Um yo. I'm not gonna even try and think of an excuse to give you guys. I've been gone way to long. (hehe that rhymes). Well the writing part of my brain has finally started working again and I now have the power of my own personal laptop! BOyA! So its story time and Angies back!

Jaden: Great so are you gonna give my story another chapter?

Me: Uh about that. Well you see, I uh,well,no. I'm real sorry to all the people who have read my other story and stuck to it. I really do love you all, but I'm just not feeling it. I may continue,but I think I'm just going to rewrite it later. So sorry again.

Jaden:Well that sucks.

Me:Ya I know,well now that were over that little hill we can go onto this story which I have no intentions of quiting. Unintentionally forgetting however is still a huge possibility though,but enough of that, to the story!

Jaden:I think you have been away too long Angie

Me: Why do you say that

Jaden:You forgot the disclaimer.

Me:-sigh-okay okay I dontownInuyashasothere.

Jaden:Say it clearly

Me:Damnit. I don't own Inuyasha okay,but I do have the shikon no tama.

Kagome:Really?

Me:Yeah Its on this necklace my friend gave me for my birthday.

Kagome:You want me to beleive that you have the shikon no tama?

Me:Yeah.

Kagome:Really Angie,really?

Me:Okay fine! have it your way. No I don't have the real shikon no tama. Its a big,pink frikin marble on a string with teeth looking things on it.Must you crush all my dreams? -cries in a corner -

Jaden:I think you were a bit harsh on her. Thats twice already that we've made her cry.

Kagome:No,that was Rumiko Takashi-sama and besides that was last chapter

Jaden:Oh yeah, never mind then.

Me:You guys are cold you know that? Well whateve, on to the story, for reals this time.

Me:Hate to bother you ,but just wanted to let you know that if your one of them easily offended,homophobic idoiots-ehem-people, then I jus wanna let you know just cause it seems like shojo-ai at first its not. Keep reading and you'll see its not. I will not like any flames for this cause I'm saying it right now. If I get some, I'll kick your ass till the stupid comes out or curse you out in a very long pm or email. You deserve it if you flame me. Thank you and have a nice day/night!

* * *

-action-

_-thought- _

Monopoly

Chapter 3:Meetings in hell pt.2

Normal P.O.V

"Man, that was some party." Kagura said as she made her way back to her office. She sat down in her 'big boss chair' as she labeled it and started reading the newest manga that wanted to be put in Shonen Jump magazine. She became so lost in the manga that she didn't even notice two people com in and sit down.

After 5 minutes of waiting the two people who came in were about to announce themselves when the phone rang.

"What do you want?" Kagura said as she pressed the speaker button, eyes never leaving the manga.

"Hey Kagu-chan the Higurashi people are here."The person on the other line said

"Kay send them up. Hey,what are you doing in the secretary's desk Yura?"Kagura asked

"Thats a story that'll have to wait 'cause I already sent them up and let me tell ya those to are the finest things I have ever seen. I just wanna-"But she didn't get to finish because Kagura was able to turn the speaker off. She finally looked up from the manga to stare at the two women across her desk with shock. The two were in equal shock due to what that Yura person had said about them.

After a minute Kagura finally came out of shock.

"Uh, how long have you guys been sitting there?"She asked

"About 5 or 6 minutes." The one on the right said. She had long, raven colored hair and chestnut brown eyes. The other one was still in shock. She had dark brown hair which was pulled into a high pony tail. She also had chestnut brown eyes but had light pink eyeshadow on.

Kagura sighed with relief. "Thank Kami. I thought you've been here for 20 minutes or something. Whats wrong with her?"Kagura asked and pointed to the one with brown hair.

"Well Sango's still kinda shocked at what your secretary said thats all."Kagome said "It brough back some bad memories"

"Oh Yura? Yeah you really weren't supposed to hear that, sorry.Put the phone on speaker and forgot. She's not even my secretary."Kagra sighed

"She's not? What was she doing there then?"Kagome asked

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. We just had a party and I came up here right after. Yura just likes pretending to be the secretary. She's actually the bar owner from across the street. She likes to come over whenever we have parties."Kagura said

"Oh,sounds like one heck of a party to get your secretary out. My secretary's so uptight I think there's a 6 foot pole up her ass."Kagome said

"That's nothing. Sesshomaru's got a 10 foot pole up his ass."Kagura laughed

"Try 13!"Kagome added and then both of them laughed together for little while

"What's going on?"Sango mumbled

"And a good morning to you too. Have a nice nap?" Kagura smiled and gave a small wave

"I fell a sleep?'' Sango shouted

"Nah, just kinda stayed blank after what Yura said. She likes letting people know that she appreciates their body, thats all. I'm pretty sure she's straight"Kagura reassured "but you never know nowadays." she added under her breath

"Sorry about that had a quick flashback, but I'm good now."Sango said not noticing or just ignoring Kagura's comment

"No prob, lets just start this meeting so we can go party afterwards."Kagura said

"Didn't you just finish having a party?" Kagome questioned

"Yeah but, you can never party too much now can you?"Kagura stated

Kagome paused then nodded in agreement."Well than Ms.Kazeyo I think we'll start this meeting. Sango"

"We are going to offer you 49 of the profits and 100,000 on holidays" Sango started. The three talked and negotiated for a few hours until Kagura was finally able to give an answer.

"Well" Kagura started. "That's not too bad a deal, but I'm afraid I can't give you an immediate answer."

"Well thats okay we can wait." Kagome answered "but till then how about that party?"

"Party?What party?"Kagura questioned. Kagome and Sango just sweat dropped.

"Yeah. You said that after the meeting we could party. I've been preparing for this meeting for like two weeks and I really need some R and R so I was looking forward to it. I do have a lot of spare time since that meeting was shorter than I expected." Kagome sighed

"Oh ya I remember now,ok not really, but wow, that was short for you guys? I really hate meetings and try to make them as short as possible,but this time i wanted all the information so I thought it was pretty long. I mean that meeting took FOREVER!"Kagura exclaimed.

"Yeah that was pretty short. The last meeting we had was 4-5 hours at the least, right Kagome?" Sango added

"Yeah, at least." Kagome sighed rubbing her temples irritably remembering the disastrous meeting with that Fujino industries. They were nice people and all but the way everyone was looking at them, it was like they were undressing them with their eyes. Kagome shuddered at the thought

"Wow,I feel really sorry for you guys. I barely have a 10 min meeting and am already bored as hell. 4-5 hours? I would of passed out of boredem by then!"Kagura said

"Sorry enough to come to our company?"Kagome asked hopefully

Kagura laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm just not sure yet.You seem like reasonable people who I think I would enjoy very much to work with,but I'd really like to get to know you guys better."

"We understand and I'm sure its nothing a few drinks and a little dancing won't fix."Kagome smiled

"Did someone say drinks?" A voice asked. Everyone turned towards the direction the voice came from,which would be the door.(No really? I could a sworn it came from the window;))A girl with shoulder-length black hair who was wearing a red headband stood there holding a Heineken six pack. She walked right in and set the drinks down on the large mahogany desk,pulled up a chair and propped her feet on the desk.

Kagura sighed and rubbed her temples."Yura what are you doing here and how many times have I told you NOT to put your feet or beer on my desk."

"Whoops sorry boss!. Please I beg you thought, don't fire me or whip me with the leather whip under your bed over here!"The girl yelled and pointed to a room after moving the items she had put the desk to the floor. Kagura's eye widened and then twitched in annoyance whilst Kagome and Sango looked back an forth between the girl,the room which she was pointing at,and Kagura. Sweat drops began to form on the back of there heads.

When Kagura noticed this she quickly shook her head no and shouted " No don't listen to her! How can I fire her if she doesn't even work here! I'd never whip her, I'm not some sadist!"

"So you don't deny having said whip?"The girl asked

"You shut up Yura!"Kagura shouted

"Your Yura?"Sango and Kagome asked

The girl,Yura, stood up and took a bow and kissed Sango's and Kagome's hand."Ieysu Yura, at you service my beautiful maidens" She gave a quick winked at both of them. The two girls face lit up faster than a match as they quickly pulled their hands back to their sides.

"Jeez,can you stop flirting with our guest."Kagura sighed

"I beg your pardon? I am not gay thank you very much! Not like I have a problem with them or anything I'm just not gay."Yuri stated

"Well then explain the kiss on the hand?"Kagura questioned

"Oh you no I'm just having a little fun is all." Yuri waved dismissively

"Then what about on the voice thingy when you said you sent them up?''Kagura asked

"You mean the speaker thingy? Well if you hadn't cut me of,which was very rude I might add,I was gonna say that i just wanted to cut their even finer hair into one of my super great hair styles, duh." Yuri answered and then smirked

"What did you think I was gonna say?"

Kagura blushed and looked away and stuttered"N-nothing"

Yura covered her mouth with her hand and started giggling.

"Why boss, I never knew you were such a perv."

"S-shut up! Pass the beer while your at it before I kick you out!"Kagura huffed. Yura did as she was told and passed the beer around to everyone.Before anyone could take a sip the door busted open.

"Boss! How could you! Having a party with out us, your trusted staff!"A girl with a fluffy red scarf and side-ways party hat yelled along with alot of "ya's" from the crowd behind her that was dressed similarly.

"Taylor? Everyone? Why are all you people in my office!"Kagura yelled "Somone better answer now are people are going to get fired!"

"Geez, calm down Boss. You don't need yell, or fire people for that matter."Talylor muttered

"Then answer the woman!" Yura shouted

"Hey, I was gonna say that. Kinda" Kagura said dejectedly,but everyone stoped paying attention as Yura and Taylor started yelling at each other.

Kagome scooted over to Kagura and asked "Are things always so lively over here?"

"Unfortunately yes."Kagura sighed for like, the hundredth time, and took a swig of her beer.

"So how do we make them stop yelling? Its giving me a headache." Sango asked and took a sip of her beer.

"Ah don't worry to much about it. All you need to do is play some loud club music and they'll go right back to partying" Kagura answered lazily

"Really? Thats it?"Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Watch." Kagura smirked, chugged down her beer can and went to a stereo with massive speakers. After pressing a few button, Last Farewell by Big Bang blasted through the giant speakers. Kagura then opened a door and pulled out a large cooler. She started throwing cans out to the dancing employee's. She dimmed the lights and went back to her seat with the Sango and Kagome who watched in awe at the sudden mood change the workers had.

Things were being thrown all over the place,chairs were all knocked over,and empty cans were all over the floor. To be frank,the place would be a insult to a pig sty. An hour later it had gotten even messier and there were even some people passed out on the floor. People pushed the over into a corner and just left them there so they wouldn't get stepped on. The music was booming so loud that the computer on the mahogany desk was vibrating. Surprisingly though, the desk itself had been untouched. Nothing was on it all except for the manga that Kagura had been reading.

Sango had gotten up a while ago to dance and hadn't come back yet. Kagome danced a little,but then came back too sit with Kagura. They chatted and had some laughs all the while drinking more and more.

Kagome who was all ready on her sixth can and a little dizzy turned to Kagura and asked "Who's going to clean up this place?"

"What?"Kagura yelled back and craned her head towards Kagome who shouted

"Who's going to clean up?"

"Oh, well somebody usually makes a bet where the loser has to clean up!"Kagura answered

"What?"Kagome yelled

"Somebody's gonna lose a bet!"Kagura shouted

"Oh" Kagome yelled back. After awhile Sango stumbled back and looked completly drunk.

"h-he -hic- yyy guys!"Sango yelled at them and the fell down on her butt. She stared off for a while and then just started giggling madly.

Kagura kneeled down infront of her and asked/shouted"How many drinks have you had?"

"I dunno -hic- I stopped counting after -hic- 8."Sango said and smiled drunkenly. There was something in the drunks eyes that scared Kagura, but she couldn't quite place what it was. She was thinking anger, but wasn't sure.

"You know -hic- you kinda look like that bastard monk-hic-"

"W-what? I look like who?"Kagura asked kind of afraid of that look in Sango's eyes _-who the hell am I kidding, I'm scared shitless right now-_Kagura thought when Sango grabbed her arm and started gripping it real tight. Sango's eye's were getting really dark and you could feel the anger coming off of her

_-Yep. definately anger. -sigh- why must I always be right- _Kagura mused to herself and then came back to Earth

"Uh-oh" She heard Kagome whisper, and then really started panicking.

"W-what do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Kagura shouted and desperately tried to escape from Sango's iron grip, but the grip only tightened when Kagura pulled and Sango backed her against the wall. She also moved her hand from Kagura's arm to her neck

"Well, you see, the monk she mentioned...well, he kinda got her really mad." Kagome replied as she tried to move away from the two girls inconspicuously, but again Kagura caught this movement and became even more desperate in her attempts at freedom

"Why are you moving away? What's she going to do?"Kagura asked franticly clawing at Sango's hand

"I really don't know, which is why I'm stepping back." Kagome answered and then took a big step backwards. Unfortunately for Kagome she wasn't watching where she was gong and tripped over a leg.

"That's what you get for leaving me!"Shouted Kagura as she was clawing at Sango's hand again,but then stopped when she heard a deep,threatening,growl came from Sango.

"S-sango?"Kagura asked weakly

"MIROKU!"Sago yelled and slammed poor Kagura against the wall. Then, as Kagura awaited a hit, Sango started to...cry?

"S-sango? A-are you ok?"Kagura asked

"Of course I'm not ok! You stupid monk! Do you think I'd be ok after what you did to me? What you did to my baby?" Sango shouted,tears steaming down her face

"What I do?" Kagura asked now curious to know what this Miroku person did to Sango and her, baby? _-she has a kid? Doesn't look like it_- Kagura thought.

Since Kagura was still pushed up against the wall, Kagura's and Sango's little scene had turned into a show and everyone was looking at them. Since they were all drunk except Kagome and Kagura the parting employees were getting very emotional.

"Boss! Why'd you do that to that lady and her kid!" Some of them shouted and were crying just like Sango was

"W-what? I didn't do anything you idiots! She thinks I'm someone else!"Kagura yelled at them in her defence. "Freakin drunks." Kagura muttered

"I know exactly who you are, and your going to pay! You hear me, pay! My baby didn't deserve what you did to her!" Sango shouted at Kagura, crying even harder.

"Just admit to it Kagura! We'll be there for you 100 percent! All the way, right guys!" Yura shouted and pumped her fist into the air

"Yea!" They all screamed and copied Yura's move.

Kagura sweat dropped and shouted at Kagome "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"What do you want me to do?"Kagome yelled back

"I don't know,but she's YOUR Co-CEO!" Kagura screamed back and tried again to escape

"Before I kill you Miroku, tell me, why did you do it?" Sango asked. Her grip tightened a little bit. Kagura wasn't really in pain she was just didn't like someone touching her especially gripping her throat. Plus, Sango was drunk after all so her actions were totally unpredictable and she might accidentally hurt her. That is what really scared Kagura. She shut her eyes a prayed silently

_-kami-sama, please, help me! I know I haven't been all that great and barley pray or anything,but I swear, if you help me I'll become a nun!-_

"Tell me" Sango demanded

"I d-don't know what your talking about."Kagura choked out

"I'm talking about my cat Kirara! When I asked you to feed her kitty chow you gave her puppy chow! That could have killed her! My poor Kirara!"Sango cried and was about to choke Kagura when Kagome shouted

"Sango wait! Do you really think Kirara would want this. Think about her! She was ok with the puppy chow and she's perfectly fine!"

"B-but-"Sango started but Kagome cut her off

"No! Kirara would be so disapointed if she saw you right now."Kagome said sternly

"K-kirara."Sango dropped Kagura, fell to the floor and cried. Then all the employees stood around her as someone cried "Group Hug!". Everyone fell to the floor with arms around each other and cried too.

"Sometime's my staff members worry me." Kagura sighed

Kagome giggled and said " I think its sweet how they're showing their emotions. When your around stiffs all the time it gets annoying."

"Yea, 'cause partying like crazy and being stuck with cleaning up the mess is so much fun and is most definitely not annoying."Kagura grumbled and rolled her eyes as she started picking up the chairs that had fallen.

"Here let me help." Kagome offered and started picking up empty cans and was about to put them in the trash when Kagura stopped her.

"what?" Kagome asked confused "Do you not want me to clean or something cause I'm a guest, cause a really don't mind."

"No that's not it."Kagura said "I just don't want you throwing it away."

"Why, do you recycle or something?" Kagome asked still a little confused.

"Yes and no." Kagura answered as she pushed some cans in a corner.

"We do recycle, I'm just not the one who's going to do it." Kagura smiled

"huh?" Kagome asked again.

"Jeez Kagura, just tell the girl that when your workers wake up your going to make them clean up this mess." Yura answered and threw her empty can into the corner where the other cans where.

"Oh, I get it now." Kagome said and dropped her cans in the pile as well.

"Why'd you go and do that Yura. I was having so much fun confusing the girl to. Always ruining my fun. And what do you mean 'them'. What makes you think your not going to help them?" Kagura asked and smirked at the look of horror come across Yura's face.

"Aww, come on Kagura! You know I hate cleaning!" Yura whined

"hehe, that's what makes me telling you to do that even more fun!" Kagura laughed evily

"You slave driver." Yura glared.

"You know it. Now get cleaning!" Kagura winked

"But Kaaaaaaaggggura!" Yura whined a again

"But what." Kagura asked

"I'm your bestest friend in the whole world! I mean I give you free beer!" Yura pouted

"Arrrgh, I hate it when you use the Best friend and free beer card." Kagura muttered

"Does this mean I don't have to help clean up?" Yura asked hopefully

"Nope, you still gotta clean up." Kagura smirked when Yura's face fell. "But-"

"But..." Yura asked the hope in her voice returning full force

"But, I'm just going to need you to supervise those bum's over there." Kagura smiled and looked over at the still crying workers around Sango.

"Yay!" Yura exclaimed and the smirked evily at the crying group

"Hey! Don't do anything stupid and make my employee's do something stupid". Kagura said catching the evil look

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Yura asked innocently

"I'm watching you." Kagura glared

"Stalker." Yura said

"Ugh, Shut up. You know what I mean. Now go over there and get them working." Kagura yelled

"You got it boss." Yura said and did as she was told. After a few kicks to some of the staff they started cleaning up the office.

"Sorry about that." Kagura apologized to Kagome

"huh? Oh no problemo. That was the most fun I had in a while." Kagome gleamed

"Now if you could just help me get Sango to my car we could be on our way and be out of your hair." Kagome then started walking over to Sango who was now passed out on the floor.

"Did someone say hair?" Yura inquired

Kagura sighed yet again "No Yura now get back to work!"

"Fine, fine" She answered and went back to yelling at the workers. Kagura went over to Kagome and put Sango's arm over her shoulder. Kagome did the same thing with Sango's other arm.

"Ready" Kagura asked. Kagome nodded and they lifted Sango up and took her outside the office and into the elevator. When they reached Kagome's car Sango woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sango questioned and looked around quzzicaly.

"Were at my car. We're about to head back to Higurashi Co. now." Kagome answered

"Yea, sure whatever, just let me go back and don't talk so loud. It gives me a headache." Sango replied and snuggled into the car seat, falling asleep once her head touch the headrest.

"Well that was fun." Kagura lauged

"Ya it was. I look forward to more meetings like this one." Kagome said and bowed

"No thank you, for giving me an excuse to party again" Kagura chukcled and bowed as well.

Kagome laughed "Please think about our proposition and thank you again Kagura." She said as she got into her car.

"I will, and drive safley." Kagura said and waved as the car exited the parking lot.

"Well I think I deserve a little nap now." Kagura said to herself as she went back to her office. It was now spotless and there was a little note on her desk.

It said:

'Thanks for the party boss! Well i'm gonna talk to you later, I have to get back to my Bar. See you soon! '

-love Yura-

"Well okay then." Kagura said as she went to the bed in the other room and flopped down. "Now for that nap" She sighed contentedly and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

OMOJ FINALLY! That took for ever! Well at least I got it done! I know, I know that doesn't excuse my extreme tardiness. Well ya. I just was lost for I little while and had no energy to write. Well Its the next year and 3:00 in the morning and I got this finished. Yay. I apologize profusely for this extremely late update. I will try my best to not wait so long next time! I know i said that last time to, but I mean it this time! Really! I also apologize for any grammatical mistake I made. So sorry. Well thats it for now.

Tune in Next time to find out what happens when Kagura wakes up! And Please remember to review! Ja ne!


End file.
